An Eventful Night
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: /He would have been rather annoyed by the sudden beeping ringtone of his cell if he hadn't immediately recognised the phone number calling him which only belonged to... "Prez? Now that is a surprise!"/ ONESHOT!


**_Yosh! My second KWMS fic! My first wasn't really succesful but I hope you'll like this one better! Please leave a comment to give me a piece of your mind! I really need it!_**

* * *

><p>Darkness and silence.<p>

He'd always enjoyed staying in that serenity the night offered while he gazed restlessly at the spectacular view of the city unfolding before him, one of the very few things he liked about his apartment. That's why he'd have been rather annoyed by the sudden beeping ringtone of his cell if he hadn't immediately recognised the phone number calling him which only belonged to...

"Prez? Now that is a surprise." he greeted with delight to actually listen to her voice but also with a hint of concern as he didn't usually get such unexpected calls from her at 9 p.m.

"You want me to...what?" he questioned just in case he had heard wrong. "Of course...Is everything all right, though?...Okay, I won't...Bye."

_Definitely unexpected._

...

First cut.

Sighs in relief,_ all good up till now. _

Second cut.

Still nothing wrong

Third cut.

"SHIT!"

_RING_.

"Perfect timing as usual, outer space alien!" she muttered under her breath, practically jogging to the front door while wrapping her bleeding palm with kitchen paper.

She opened the door, her narrowed amber orbs instantly meeting with half-amused, half-concerned ones."Yo, Prez. Everything all right? That was quite a scream you let just now." he spoke before she had time to invite him. Well, not that she needed to as he instantly stepped in and shut the door behind him once he spotted her wounded palm. "Damn, what happened, Ayuzawa?"

He left the bag he was carrying on the nearest table before tenderly taking her palm in his bigger ones and leading her to the kitchen. He looked at her once she sat in chair, mentally repeating his question. In a second, the unmistakable pink tint that made her even cuter crept up in her cheeks. "Uhh...well...I was...kinda hungry...thought of making those bunny apples you like so...yeah.."

He gave her an examining look before her grinned smugly. "Prez wanted to make bunny apples for me?"

"I never said they were for you, did I, now?" her instant retort was anything but unexpected.

_As expected of her,_ he thought with the same smirk. "All right, all right, chill out, kaichou. Now tell me, you got a first-aid kit?"

Misaki mentally thanked her sister for winning one a couple of months ago before she indicated its location to him and waiting patiently for him to bring it. Once he returned, he cleaned with frightfully gentle hands her wound and bandaged it, completely oblivious to the fact that she was mentally cursing him for making her knees feel like a jell-o and making her heart beat like a tambourine._ So annoying! What's with his super human abilities, anyway?_

"Wow.." she heard him say impassively once he finished and when she looked up she was somewhat surprised to see his chibi, teasing face. "You are really red right now, Misa-chan.." Despite the impassiveness, she could perfectly distinguish the amusement he felt.

Her eyes widened and she jerked her hand free, standing up on her feet with dignity. "Urusai, baka Usui!" she scolded and walked over to the sink, occupying herself by filling a glass of water just to cool her flustered face.

"So, Prez, how come you invited to come over?" he changed the subject but was not yet done with his teasing. He walked right behind her, supporting himself with one arm on the cupboard above him and leaning closer to her ear. "Is it that you can't get enouh of me and want me to be around 24/7?"

"Who would want you around 24/7, you perverted idiot!" she yelled for the whole neighborhood to know. "If you must know...it was mum's idea!"

"Oh?" he cheekily raised a brow.

"Yeah, since neither she nor Suzuna will be home until tomorrow night, she thought it'd be better if I had some company, okay?"

He knew perfectly well that she could pull it off perfectly on her own without the want of anyone's help should trouble aroused, therefore he couldn't help but feel content that she called him just as she had been advised to do. Besides, he felt securer of her well-being when around her. "And I was the first one who crossed your mind, huh?" he guessed seductively and waited for a punch...that never came.

He glanced over at her perplexed. She was as red as a tomato. "Y-You are my...boyfriend, aren't you?" She said bashfully.

She looked irresistibly adorable but decided not to push her -or his luck for that matter- and instead of teasing her he placed a hand on her head and pulled her against him. He just couldn't help the smile of adoration that unconsciously formed on his lips. That was one of the many reasons he loved her so much; she could easily make him smile. "That I am, Ayuzawa."

"O-Okay.." she said after a moment of comfortably staying in his warm embrace and gently pushed him away. "But you shouldn't get any perverted ideas, you hear me!"_ And she is back to normal!_

He only shrugged nonchalantly, a mischievous smile threatening to appear any moment. "Too late for that, kaichou..." he said before shoving a ruined bunny apple in his mouth -the only one she got to make-.

"Perverted outer space alien!" she exclaimed in frustration and walked out of the room with him, of course, tailing her.

"So what do you think we should do, Prez?"

"Eh..?"

"Thought so." he said with a satisfied smirk before reaching for the bag he had placed on the table nearby. "That's why I brought these."

"And there are...?" she asked with caution

"Nothing perverted, Prez." he half chuckled. "Just movies."

Instantly her face lit up, much to his great surprise and delight. "Cool, I haven't watched a film in ages! And Suzu recently won a DvDplayer. Let's test it!" she uncharacteristically beamed. _So many sides of you, my Misa-chan...You never cease to surprise me... _"Hey, you do know how this thing works, don't you?"

"Yup." he smirked reassuredly. "But which movie do you prefer?"

She dug in the bag and fished out the one whose title got her attention first. "Yosh!"

"A horror movie." he acknowledged, or more like, warned her, knowing her fears.

"It's just a movie, baka." she frowned knowing what he was thinking. She still felt humiliated that he had seen her in such a weak state during summer when he discovered the fear she held about ghosts and such. She did appreciate though his understanding and the fact that he had never teased her about it.

...

"WHY THE HELL IS HE TORTURING THAT KID!" her cry practically deafened the blond boy as she unconsciously gripped harder on his shirt.

"Well, you can't say I didn't warn you..." he said with his chibi face mode on but tightening his hold around her arms at the same time. She whimpered. "Do you want me to turn it off?" he asked seriously

"Yeah... NO! UGH! I don't know! It's interesting!" she exclaimed. "I'm fine! I can handle it!" she tried her best to sound brave but her squeal of fear that followed her words convinced him otherwise.

"Sure you can, that's why you have practically clawed me all over. Or maybe, that's why you keep watching it. An excuse to be so close to me, eh, Prez?" he smirked deviously and for the first time she looked up at him.

"Urusai, baka Usui!"she yelled glaring at him with venom. He was satisfied with himself. It was just too easy to distract her from that movie that had obviously scared her out of her mind.

His victory, however, lasted for a short while as she decided to ignore him and turned her full attention back on the TV screen. Again she absentmindedly drew even closer to him -if that was possible. He looked down at her and chuckled, amused with himself. "Honestly, I'm completely defeated by you."

"N-Nani?" she questioned without really expecting an answer.

"Just wondering if you actually enjoy being this scared. Are you an M, Prez?" he suddenly asked innocently.

Again he gained her attention as she stuffed in his mouth a handful of pop corn. "Are you trying to piss me off on purpose?"

"Actually, I am..." he mumbled with his mouthful. "Feed me again!" he requested with a cute expression once once he swallowed. She only gave him a death glare as the movie had left her rather speechless. "Misa-chan is being cruel again!" he pouted.

But she wasn't listening anymore, too absorbed by the movie's suspenseful, heart-throbbing tension. For the first time, she found the courage to admit to herself that her movie choice had been the worst as she would surely get nightmares later that night. "W-Why is that thing moving! It's not supposed to! What is this!" _I hate ghosts, why was I so stupid?_ "What's happening? What's this?"

She hadn't realised she had been clinging on him and pulling him so hard that his shirt was practically ruined. "USUI!"

He sighed heavily. "That's it." she heard him say before the TV screen went black.

"Why did you do that!" she complained but he could easily distinguish the relief in her voice and glassy eyes.

"As much as I'd love to hear you screaming my name again," she attempted to glare at him "I'm not letting you torture yourself like this any longer." he looked deep in her wide, round eyes with graveness before his gaze softened and he darted his orbs away. "Besides, there are other stuff we can do that include you screaming out like that."

"IDIOT, I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET ANY PERVERTED IDEAS!" she instantly sparked into life, finding her normality once again much to his relief.

"And _I_ told you it's already too late for that.."

She could practically feel the blood boiling in her veins.

"You know what I'd been fantasizing while you've been masochistically getting scared out of your wits?" he continued with smugness. Her anger barometer kept on dramatically raising. He whispered in her ear and she shrieked in anger and disgust. "You freakin' pervert, you leave me and my bed out of your weird fantasies!"

He suppressed a chuckle but was somewhat surprised with the sudden seriousness of her expression. "If you're gonna be like that you might as well just leave!" she suggested though neither her nor him knew if she actually meant it. Nor did she know why she bolted away and up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Stupid perverted alien, from Pheromone planet." she obstinately mumbled to herself but regretting behaving like she did. It's not like it was his first time teasing her like that. Maybe the movie was to blame. But she was just too stubborn to admit to him she had overreacted. So she just sat on her bed with arms folded and waited for something to happen.

The first that woke her from the trance she had unconsciously fallen in was a screeching sound coming from below and had her shuddering for a fraction of seconds. "Usui, what are you trying to pull now?" she spoke with a steady voice, certain he was not only in the house but also trying to annoying her. But she got no reply not even a sign he was still around. But she convinced herself again that he was just being stupid again and huffed in nuisance.

But that was until the same creaking sound prevented the curse that was on the tip of her tongue to be fired and had her heart momentarily frozen. She drew her knees close to her chest, the hairs of her back standing on dead end and her skin erupting in goosebumps as the same sound repeated itself a couple of times more. "Stupid Usui with your stupid films... there's no such thing as ghosts!" she reminded to herself.

The creaking sound grew closer and louder.

"Usui, cut it out already!"

_SCREECH._

"It's not funny anymore!" _It never was, actually._

_CREAK._

"Usui..."

_SCREECH._

"_USUI_!"

She found herself curled up in the corner of her bed, a pillow tightly squeezed against her chest and her hugging it as if holding onto it for dear life. A new sound coming from the window made her whimper silently while she couldn't help the uncharacteristic shriek that left her lips when it snapped open. She absentmindedly closed her eyes, burying her face in her pillow. _Bad dream...this is a bad dream...I fell asleep and am now dreaming..._

Something hard landed on the floor. What the heck was happening? She suddenly felt so powerless and weak. On top of that, the screeching sound was still piercing her ears all the way to her brains. What was that? And why couldn't she find the strength to look up?

The moment she decided to be brave like she would have if a robber was breaking into the house, she felt something warm gripping tightly her wrist. She whimpered again and shot upwards her eyes, driven by instinct...only to gaze at something strangely familiar, something...emerald?

She let a small sound of relief as he spoke her name in that soothing, caring voice of his and she felt all her terror melting away. She didn't dare look away until he climbed on the bed beside her and pulled her in an unbreakable embrace of protection. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and held in a strong grip onto his shirt.

He waited for her to calm down and regain her cool before speaking."Ayuzawa... are you feeling better?"

That was the second time he ever saw her this petrified and he didn't even know why. All he knew was he heard her scream, calling out for him just as he was about to exit the gate of their front yard. He had waited patiently for her to see she had overreacted, that he had just been an idiot teasing her, but after twenty minutes of waiting he figured he would have to leave for the night and come back with an apology in the morning.

He felt her nodding and placed a hand on her head, pressing even closer to him and kissing her forehead. His eyes scanned her room like X-rays, searching for the cause of her fright but he saw nothing. He decided it was best just to ask her. "Ayuzawa, what happened?"

"G-ghost..." she whispered in an uncertain, shy voice, embarrassed by how stupid she sounded. He realisd how she was feeling and decided not to chuckle at her cuteness.

"Ghost, eh?" he repeated and she nodded again. "What made you think there's a ghost in your room?"

She pointed at the window. At that he chuckled. "Sorry, Ayuzawa, but that was just me using the shortest route to get to you!" He heard a sound of puzzlement leaving her lips. "Yup, I climbed up the tree and jumped to reach your window. Piece of cake, really. But I couldn't really ignore my girlfriend screaming out for me, could I now?"

She mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Idiot..." she whispered again and he softly chuckled again, not needing to look down at her to know that she was blushing."But... the floor... was that you too?" she asked, hope heavily hinting her voice.

_Floor?_ He raised a brow. No, that was definitely not him. But there was no sound coming from the floor. Or...was there? "Are you sure?" he looked down at her and she nodded confidently. "I'll check it out." he announced and moved to stand up but two small hands were strong enough to hold down Seika's strongest student. "It's ok. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll protect you." he reassured her, gazing deeply in her amber orbs and she reluctantly released him.

He stood up and waited in silence. Yep, there was definitely a sound coming from beneath him. She was right, after all. He crouched and examined carefully the wooden planks he was standing on. Narrowing his eyes with determination, he could tell where it was coming from. He slowly and silently -much to Misaki's surprise- he walked up to her closet and studied the floor there. "Well," he started with a voice that was struggling not to sound too amused. "I think I've caught your ghost."

"Huh?" she sat up, putting the pillow aside. She wasn't sure how he did it, but withing an instant he had unplugged a plank -probably it had loosened up to, so much for paying her mother's friend to fix the floor- and was holding it on one arm while on the other he had a...

She stared at it with wide eyes, full of disbelief. "Hey, Mickey. You've been a naught boy, haven't you?" she saw him saying to the small creature in his palm that was struggling to free itself. "Scaring my Misa-chan is a very bad thing to do, you know." he added and he jaw dropped.

"No shit..." she muttered and got on her feet, standing above her boyfriend. "A...a...a _freakin_' _mouse_?" she yelled before suddenly a fit of nervous laughter took over her. "And...and to think I shrieked like a freakin' damsel in distress because of stupid mouse... jeez!" she said mostly to herself before she sat back on the bed and buried her face in her palms. She was so embarrassed she felt like locking up herself in her room for a month.

"Wait." she suddenly lifted her head. "There's...there's a mouse in my room? How the hell did it even got in the house?"

Usui shrugged. He walked out of the room and after a moment returned without his captive. "I got rid of it. It probably came in through the water pipes or something like it." he guessed nonchalantly before adding "I'll drop by tomorrow to fix this."

"You're leaving?"

He gave her a funny look. "Didn't you ask me to do so?" he walked closer to her. "Could it be you've changed your mind?"

"I didn't mean it, you baka." she blurted out before she could stop herself. She felt her cheeks colouring yet again. "I-I mean, do what you will, I don't care." she avoided to look at him but her eyes locked with his once she felt him caressing her cheek with his thumb. "What are you staring at with this stupid look..."

"You." he simply stated and she had to struggle not to huff at the obviousness of the situation. "So cute..." he commented with unusual tenderness in his voice. "I will stay if you want me to." he informed her, full aware that the shock of the previous event had not been fully forgotten. "Do you want me to?"

She averted her eyes from his, finding sudden interest at the tips of his shoes. After a moment of silence, she spoke. "Baka Usui... how do you do it?" she mumbled and surprised him by crushing gently against his chest and burying her face in his shirt. He only smiled. "No idea, Misaki. No idea."

"Who's the sly one now... jerk?" she wrapped her arms around his waist, the contact making both aware of the other's racing heartbeat.

"It'll always be you, my foxy Prez." he whispered before lifting her chin up and pressing a kiss on her soft lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know the ending is kinda crappy but this is as far as I can write a pointless story! I hope Misaki isn't really OOC, she's rather difficult to keep in character but I hope I didn't screw it up! Cheers!<em>**


End file.
